Misaki, Hiroki y Shinobu en Problemas
by Mikaru Hatsune
Summary: Fuyuhiko lleva tiempo diseñando una medicina que pronto cambiara la vida de nuestros pobres UKES M-Preg! Espero que lo Disfruten :DD Coninuación En: Todo Continúa Por Alguna Razón
1. La Creación de la Extraña Medicina

Esta historia ya la había subido a otra pagina, pero la edite y mejore, así que espero que la disfruten

Espero estar actualizando cada día, así que esten atentos a las actualizaciones.

* * *

**Capítulo 1- La Creación de la Extraña Medicina.**

Era un día como cualquier otro, soleado, con la temperatura ideal para hacer de todo, Fuyuhiko Usami, el padre del increíble escritor Usami Akihiko, estaba investigando sobre cómo preparar una medicación para curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad en menos de un día y tratar de que no tuviera muchos efectos secundarios

Le llevo más de un año tenerla preparada, pero dudaba en si fuera o no aceptada por alguna secretaria de salud o alguna empresa.

Cuando esta estaba terminada decidió probarla con Misaki, el novio de su hijo Akihiko el cual tenía una ligera gripe, y lo convenció diciéndole que esta era una nueva vacuna que se había creado recientemente y que curaba cualquier cosa.

Misaki, que era tan ingenuo, acepto aquella medicación y llevo MUCHOS comprimidos para alguna enfermedad futura.

Todo transcurria con normalidad,pero a la mañana siguiente vio a su profesor, Kamijou, el cual por alguna extraña razón sostenía su cabeza con cara de dolor; el bueno chico no lo dudo ni un segundo y se acerco a el, y le extendió la mano con una bolsa de plástico con los nuevos medicamentos que lo habían curado de su enfermedad anterior; y para sorpresa de Hiroki eran tantos como para un año.

El dia seguía su transcurso, hasta que Hiroki pudo ver a su compañero de trabajo y jefe, Miyai, un poco preocupado

**-¿Miyagi-sensei que tiene, porque esta tan angustiado? Nunca lo había visto de esa manera…-** pregunto Hiroki un poco preocupado.

**-No es nada-** respondió Miyagi sin sentimiento alguno, tal vez, tratando de ocultar algo.

**-¡Claro que es algo! Idiota! ¡Se te ve en la cara!-** Grito desesperadamente Hiroki, casi aventándole su maletín.

**-Que no es nad…-** Miyagi no terminó la frase, su cara se puso muy pálida, luego continuo hablando**- Mi pobre Shinobu… está muy enfermo… ya no sé qué hacer-** Una lagrima salió de los ojos de Miyagi.

**-¡Aaaah! ¡Es por eso… yo tengo una solución!-** Hiroki corrió hacia su maletín y saco la medicación que le había dado Misaki unas horas atrás**- Ten! Dáselas a Shinobu y de seguro se recupera más rápido.** **Te lo aseguro**.

Miyagi se alegró mucho y después salió corriendo a casa para darle la medicina a Shinobu.

**- Mientras tanto en la casa de Fuyuhiko Usami [Padre de Usagi] -**

**Oooh…demonios-** Se quejo Fuyuhiko en voz baja**- Creo que la medicina tiene demasiado Estrógeno…Bueno que más da, solo la tomara el… no creo que nada malo pueda pasar-** Concluyo para sí.

* * *

Es Capítulo es corto, pero solo porque es la introducción, aún así espero que les gustara y estén atentos para más!


	2. Las Consecuencias de tus Actos

**Muchas gracias por leer el primer capitulo**

**Yo sé que fue corto, pero era para ver si les gustaba.**

**Gracias**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Las Consecuencias de tus Actos.**

* * *

Unos meses más tarde…  
**-Es hora de que me valla a la universidad, nos vemos Usa…- **Misaki no concluyo con la frase, se había caído al piso sosteniendo su estómago, pareciera como si algo lo estuviera matando.  
**-¡Misaki… que tienes!-** Grito Usagi desesperado.  
**-No es… nada, solo se me revolvió el estómago, eso es todo… no te preocupes Usagi-san- **Dijo Misaki con un tono entrecortado por el dolor.  
**-¡No me mientas!, sé que no es verdad!... ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te llevare a un hospital!-** Grito Usagi decidido.  
**-¡NOO!-** Dijo con voz fuerte y decidida mientras se aferraba a algo cerca de ahí - **¡Yo… yo… ODIO LOS HOSPITALES!.  
**Usagi perplejo de la actitud del castaño no tuvo otra opción más que levantarlo como princesa y llevárselo a su deportivo rojo.  
**-¡BAJAME!... -**no dejaba de gritar el castaño de ojos verdes **-¡TE DIGO QUE ME BAJES!**  
**-No lo hare –** concluyo el escritor mientras ponía al ojiverde en la parte delantera del carro y lo amarraba a este, después de subir a su deportivo comenzó a manejar hasta un hospital cercano.

* * *

**- En el Hospital-**

* * *

**-¿Donde esta urgencias**?- le pregunto Usagi a una enfermera.  
**-Es por aquí-** concluyo ella.  
Usagi se apresuraba para llevar a su ojiverde a la sala de urgencias  
**-¡Necesito un médico!-** Grito el peliplata al llegar al área de urgencias.  
**-¡Venga conmigo!-** Grito un médico.

Al acomodar a él Joven en una camilla el Doctor comenzó a hacerle las preguntas de chequeo normales, mientras tomaba apuntes…  
**-Sus síntomas son algo raros, pero lo derivare con otro doctor especializado-** Decía el doctor a Usami Akihiko.

Usagi no tuvo de otra, y solo asintió preocupado por Misaki; Quería salir de ahí con una sonrisa y pensar que todo esto era un mal sueño, pero no podría llegar a hacerlo.

El Doctor tomo a Misaki, que seguía en camilla, y lo encamino hasta una pequeña sala; Lo acomodo alado de un par de Pacientes.

Misaki comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Una vez abiertos Misaki observo algo que le sorprendió mucho  
**-¿Kamijo-sensei!?...-** Pregunto Misaki extrañado**- ¿Miyagi-sensei!?  
-¿¡Takahashi-kun!? ¿¡Akihiko!? - **preguntaron ambos profesores extrañados. Esto último diciéndolo solo Hiroki.  
**-¿Hiroki?-** Dijo Usagi con un tono de cierta duda.

La vista de Nowaki parecía tener cierto enojo, "Nadie llama Hiroki a mi HIRO-SAN"

Y luego recordó a "ese" escritor… "amigo" de su novio.

**-Un gusto en conocerlos –** saludo el médico.  
**-¿Que hacen ustedes a…?-** Hiroki no termino la frase, sostenía su estómago y parecía retorcerse de dolor, por lo cual el medico lo sentó en la camilla de la habitación, la que se encontraba en el centro, justo alado de Misaki. Junto a él, otro adolescente adolorido se encontraba en cama.  
Comenzó a hablar el médico**- Primero que nada, soy el Doctor Kusama Nowaki. Los pacientes están aquí porque tienen síntomas parecidos… Los síntomas son: vomito, mareo, cansancio, dolor de estómago, hinchazón de pies, sensibilidad de manos, temperatura, dolor de cabeza, desmayos, entre otros…-** Concluyo.  
-**Pero… esos son síntomas de embarazo… ¿no es verdad?-** Pregunto Usagi impaciente- **¿Cómo es eso posible?**

Nowaki entendía lo que quería decir, por lo que se apresuró a pensar y decir…

-**Por favor permitan que se les haga un examen de sangre**- todos aceptaron… excepto Misaki.  
**-¡No lo hare!- **Dijo decidido Misaki.  
**-¿Porque no?-** pregunto Nowaki y Usagi al unísono.  
**-Porque… porque…-** Decía el castaño**- ¡Le tengo miedo a las jeringas…!  
-Pero Misaki-kun… es para que sepamos que tienes-**Decía el joven médico.  
**-NOOOO!-** Gritaba el ojiverde**- NO LO HARE!**  
**-Lo siento Misaki, pero tu tutor ha decidido que te fuerce a hacerte el análisis…  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-** Gritaba y sollozaba Misaki para resistirse a la aguja que acechaba cerca de su brazo- **¡NO QUIERO! ¡PORFAVOR NO!**  
Usagi se veía devastado por la actitud de Misaki, no le gustaba verlo llorar y mucho menos sufrir, pero no podía hacer nada, si quería que su pequeño Misaki estuviera bien, tendría que dejar que el Doctor trabajara y decirle que si a todo.

* * *

**-3 horas después-**

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Misaki comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a un peliplata sosteniendo su mano un poco preocupado y a un Doctor con papeles en la mano… Luego el Doctor comenzó a hablar.  
**-Bueno, tengo los resultados de los tres…- **dijo Nowaki**- Su cuerpo recibió demasiado estrógeno, aún no sabemos porque… tal vez por algún medicamento ingerido o algo, pero la verdad aún no tenemos pruebas concretas del porqué de esto en sus cuerpos… pero hay algo más extraño en su cuerpo…  
-¿¡Que es!?-** Preguntaron Usagi, Hiroki y Miyagi al unísono.  
**-El Joven Misaki, Shinobu y Hiro-san… están… embarazados-** concluyo Nowaki.  
**-¡Pero eso es imposible!- **Gritaron Misaki, Shinobu y Hiroki.  
**-Pues por lo que aparece en las pruebas, no…-** Dijo Nowaki**- según las pruebas el Joven Shinobu tiene 4 meses de embarazo, el Joven Misaki 5 y Hiro-san tiene 6 meses, para todos el embarazo es de alto riesgo, así que por favor vengan cada mes a checarse conmigo, soy pediatra, ginecólogo y obstetra… ahora me he dado cuenta de que los tres no presentan un vientre abultado, pero han subido de peso… su vientre no está diseñado para una embarazo, pero con el tiempo crecerá, uno por uno por favor pase, y les diré como va su embarazo, así que por favor el joven Shinobu pase a la sala que se encuentra a un lado con el señor Miyagi.  
**

* * *

**- En la sala de ecografías-**

* * *

**-Bueno Joven Shinobu, como pudo escuchar es que el menos tiempo tiene de embarazado, su embarazo es perfecto… Como puede ver en la pantalla aquí hay una mano, aquí otra.  
-¿Me podría decir que será?-** Preguntaba Shinobu con los ojos brillando y muy feliz.  
**-Si-** Contesto Nowaki con una sonrisa.  
**-Parece que será un niño-** Termino Nowaki**- Muchas Felicidades, les deseo lo mejor. Si gustan pueden pasar a la sala donde se encontraban por favor y pedirle a Hiro-san que pase-**

**-Claro-** Asintió Miyagi.

**-Gracias-**Contesto él  
Una vez que Hiroki entro a la sala donde se encontraba Nowaki este se recostó en la camilla y fue revisado por Nowaki.  
**-Hiro-san… sabes, me siento muy feliz de que podamos formar una familia juntos, no puedo creer que tendremos hijos…-** Dijo Nowaki  
**-¡Idiota!-** Dijo Hiroki- **Bueno ya dime… como estoy… que será…y eso.**

El tono de ánimos ocultado por el de sarcasmo de Hiroki era obvio.  
**-Claro, Hiro-san, te amo**- Concluyo Nowaki.  
Hiroki no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado pero muy sonrojado.  
**-Bueno Hiro-san…-**Dijo Nowaki a los pocos minutos de comenzar el chequeo**- Todo va perfecto, una linda perfección…-  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-** Dijo Hiroki intrigado.  
**-Una niña-** Dijo el con una amplia sonrisa**-Nuestra pequeña niña; ¿Sabes? Me siento el hombre más afortunado de la historia,** **y cuando regresemos a casa no dejare de besarte- Al decir esto se acercó a su novio y lo beso tiernamente en la frente.**

**-¿Bueno,…podrías decirle al Joven Misaki que pase por favor?, te lo agradecería mucho.- **Menciono antes de que Hiroki saliera de la habitación.

Una vez que Misaki entro a la sala con Usagi y Misaki se recostó para poder ver que ocurría con su embarazo; y para eso Nowaki comenzó a tocar el estómago de Misaki, ya que él era el más delgado de los tres y le daba miedo que algo malo le pudiera suceder, pero Usagi no resistía las ganas de quitar la mano del médico de su Misaki… por supuesto que no lo hizo, ya que se vería muy mal.

**-¿Entonces Doctor, que será mi bebe?- **Dijo Usagi alterado.  
**-Bueno…-** Dijo Nowaki**- Me encantaría felicitarlos por esto, al revisarlo me percato de que no solo será un bebe, sino que son más**.

**-¿Son?-** Dijo Misaki al tragar un poco de saliva**- ¿Eso quiere decir que SON dos?**

**-…- **Nowaki permaneció en silencio, hasta que por fin hablo **–No Joven Misaki, se equivoca, no son dos.**

**-Ufff-** Dijo Misaki con algo de alivio.

**-Son tres… y Serán-**

LA SALA SE LLENO DE UN FUERTE SILENCIO.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 2 – Las Consecuencias de tus Actos.**

* * *

**La primera vez que escribí esta historia pregunte por el sexo y nombres de los bebes, pero ya cuento con ellos, espero que aun así sean de su agrado; Como no subí capitulo ayer, en un par de horas subiré el tercer capítulo, ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**


	3. Nombres

Se que es corto, pero solo estoy resubiendo la historia, no escribiendo… gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Nombres

* * *

-**Serán 2 niños y una niña**- Dijo Nowaki- **Pero deberás de tener mucho cuidado, ya que podrías perderlos, también…los bebes no son del tamaño normal… son un poco más pequeños… por eso los embarazos no se han podido notar aunque usted sea el que tiene más bebes en su interior, pero su vientre, el de Shinobu y Hiro-san se agrandara, ya que su cuerpo comenzara a prepararse para tener un hijo.**

Y asi fue como comenzó, unos largos meses de embarazo, pero… no todo era como miel sobre hojuelas… las cosas estaban por cambiar para cada uno de nuestros pequeños embarazados y mas para nuestro querido Misaki.

Hiroki, por su lado, tenía a un médico personal que siempre se la pasaba cuidado… y por medico es obvio que me refiero a Nowaki, aun que estaba un poco triste de no ser él el que tendría 3 hijos, pero por otro lado era feliz ya que prefería que su Hiro-san estuviera sano y no corriera mucho peligro con el embarazo.

Por otro lado estaba Shinobu, que gracias a Miyagi, tenía clases todos los días de 3 de la tarde hasta que el sueño o el cansancio lo vencieran.

Pero Misaki… Misaki tenía a una mujer gritando por toda la casa apurando a cierto escritor que nunca tenia listos sus libros para la fecha limite porque estaba muy al pendiente de su Misaki…

Tiempo después Misaki no tuvo de otra más que explicarle a Aikawa-san que sería papá y que era la razón por lo cual Usagi-san no hacia nada, a lo cual ella estaba muy feliz y enojada al mismo tiempo.

**-Oye Misaki… ¿Podría ser la madrina de tus hijos?**- Dijo con los ojos echando chispas.

**-Claro que si Aikawa-san-**Dijo Misaki sonriendo**- Seria un gran placer para mis hijos y para nosotros dos.**

**-¿Y ya tienes pensado en cómo se llamaran…?-**Dijo ella.

**-¡Claro que sí! Que pregunta más tonta-** interrumpió Akihiko.

**-¿¡Eeeeh!? ¿Y como se llamaran?-** Pregunto Aikawa ilusionada.

**-La niña se llamara **_**Ritsuko**_**, un niño se llamara **_**Daichi **_**y el otro se llamara **_**Takeshi**_**-** Concluyo Misaki.

Y así fue como los 3 estuvieron todo el dia pensando en como serian los bebes, si se parecerían a Misaki o a Usagi, o si la actitud de alguno se reflejaría en sus hijos.

Al día siguiente Aikawa, Misaki y Usagi fueron a comprar lo necesario para los bebes pero antes de llegar a la tienda de bebes vieron a Shinobu, Miyagi, Hiroki y Nowaki en un restaurante familiar y decidieron entrar para hablar todos juntos.

Presentaron a Aikawa al resto del grupo y le explicaron la situación de ellos, por lo cual nuestra _**FUJOSHI**_ Aikawa estaba muy feliz.  
Comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que habían comprado y lo que había por comprar de los bebes. También de las experiencias de cada uno con sus respectivos embarazos_… pues ya había pasado 1 mes desde la inesperada noticia._

**-¿Y como se llamaran tus hijos?-** Pregunto Aikawa a los dos hombres sentados frente a ella.

**-Nuestra hija se llamara **_**Shiori**_**-** Respondio Nowaki.

**-Nuestro hijo se llamara **_**Makoto**_**-** Contesto Shinobu- **¿Y tus hijos Misaki, como se llamaran?**

_**-Ritsuko, Daichi y Takeshi-**_ Contesto Misaki con una gran sonrisa.

Después de un tiempo cada uno se despidió y se fue a su respectivo hogar para poder descansar y quedaron de verse al día siguiente para comprar cosas y aprender de paternidad en unos cursos que impartían a los papas primerizos en la ciudad.

Pero cuando Misaki llego a su habitación algo malo le estaba sucediendo...

* * *

Fin del Capítulo 3 – Nombres

* * *

Proximo cap en unos minutos :DD


	4. No es Fácil Ser Padre

Otro capítulo corto... . perdonen enserio.

* * *

Capítulo 4.- No es Fácil Ser Padre.

* * *

Tiempo después de haber llegado a casa y caminar lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, Misaki fue al baño, el pobre se había mareado con el olor de la comida del restaurante y el humo del cigarro del peliplata.  
Después de expulsar su malestar, el castaño fue a recostarse a su cama y quedo profundamente dormido…

* * *

- A la mañana siguiente-

* * *

Después de que el menor despertara se dio cuenta de que aún eran las 5:30 am pero algo no lo dejaba dormir… era un dolor en el vientre, aunque no era grave, solo se le revolvió el estómago al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, así que una vez que se incorporó camino hacia el baño, donde tomo una larga ducha en la bañera de agua caliente y después de estar completamente limpio y refrescado se fue a vestir y arreglar para la cita que tendría en la casa de paternidad a las 9 am.

Una vez arreglado observo el reloj, este marcaba las 6:30, por lo que decidió leer manga un rato.

Cuando el reloj marco las 7 fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Realizo muchas cosas: onigiri, tamagoyaki, gohan(arroz) y las salchichas de pulpo que tanto le gustaban, sirvió todo en la mesa y espero a que el reloj marcara las 7:30 para que el escritor se dignara a salir de su habitación y desayunara con el castaño.

Una vez terminado el desayuno el escritor se terminó de alistar y al dar las 8:15 salieron en el deportivo rojo y se dirigieron hacia donde tenían la cita con sus amigos para el curso de paternidad.

Ya en el lugar de la cita entraron para darse cuenta que solo había instructores y ningún "papá" o "mamá" en las filas… pero después de una revelación todo tuvo sentido para cada uno de ellos.

**-Buenos Días-** Dijo la dependienta- Gracias por reservar todo el local para el día de hoy Sr. Usami.  
**-¡¿Qué?!-** Dijeron todos dirigiéndose a Usami-san.

**-¿Algún problema?-** Dijo Usami dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes- solo quería que estuviéramos más cómodos y que no hubiera gente observándonos y pensando mal de nosotros.

**-Yo se lo pedí a Akihiko-** Dijo Misaki.

**-Wow, muchas gracias-** Dijo Shinobu muy feliz**- Eres muy considerado con nosotros.  
**  
**-Sí, no hay problema-** contesto Misaki esbozando una sonrisa.

**-Bueno, ahora pasemos a la sala 1 donde se les explicara cómo se tiene que cargar y bajar a los bebes- **Dijo la dependienta.

Después de explicar la forma correcta de hacerlo cada uno lo intentaron, Shinobu y Miyagi no tardo en acostumbrarse a cargar un bebe, mientras que Hiroki se le complicaba y a Nowaki se le hacía mucho más fácil ya que él era pediatra, por otra parte Misaki estaba muy feliz con un pequeño bebe en brazos… pero Akihiko… no podía levantar bien a ningún bebe, todos se movían como loquitos al ser levantados por semejante mirada fría y después de desesperarse sugirió cambiar de sala.

Ya en otra sala, donde se enseñaba a preparar y darle de comer y a cambiar de pañales todo iba como de costumbre… igual a la sala anterior, todos podían… menos Akihiko y Shinobu; todo por desesperados y atarantados, como se acostumbraron a ser.

La siguiente fue sobre cómo hacer que un bebe dejara de llorar y todos menos Hiroki y Miyagi lograron el objetivo de esta. Algo que sorprendió a Misaki, que su novio lograra calmar a un bebe.  
La otra contenía un área peligrosa y había que adaptarla a un ambiente para niños… TODOS lograron pasar esta habitación sin problema alguno.

Y así sucesivamente hasta la sala donde tenían que dormir a los niños y ponerlos en la cuna.  
En esa sala todos fueron sorprendidos por Akihiko, no tardo más de 5 minutos en mecer al niño y cantarle una tierna canción de cuna con la cual él bebe durmió plácidamente y no se levantaba, al final Akihiko le dio al pequeño un peluche, el cual, inconscientemente, agarro y abrazo mientras permanecía dormido…

Y así fue como termino el largo día en el centro para el apoyo a padres primerizos… en el cual pudimos apreciar que todos tenían sus pros y sus contras en la manera de cuidar niños, al final fueron premiados a los mejores en la clase… siendo Misaki y Nowaki los ganadores de este gran mérito.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo 4.- No es Fácil Ser Padre.


	5. Shinobu, Miyagi y su familia… (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 5.- Shinobu, Miyagi y su familia… (Este capítulo se centrara en la relación de Shinobu y Miyagi… y como se relacionan con ambas familias). PARTE 1**

Después del curso de paternidad nuestra pareja terrorista se dirigió a su hogar para poder descansar de todo lo que habían realizado en el día… Shinobu era el más cansado de los dos y por esa razón Miyagi decidió hacerle un te de manzanilla y dejarlo dormir temprano.

Después de que Shinobu termino el te se dirigió a dormir y Miyagi se fue a terminar su trabajo para la exposición de su clase la próxima semana, pero algo quebró su concentración, era su celular...

**-[Buenas noches]-** Se escuchó una voz por el teléfono**-[¿Eres tu Miyagi?].  
**  
**-¿¡Mama!?-** Dijo Miyagi sorprendido al teléfono.

**-[¡Hijo! Te he extrañado mucho! ¿Tiempo sin hablar, como has estado? ...me han contado de que estas saliendo con alguien]**

-Hola... Estoy bien...y si... Si, si estoy saliendo con alguien...

-[¡Quiero conocer a esa persona inmediatamente!]

**-¿Enserio quieres conocer a esa persona?-** decía Miyagi preocupado

**-[¡claro! Quiero conocer a la pareja de mi hijo el cual no he visto hace más de 3 años].  
**  
**-Pero...  
**  
**-[Nada de peros jovencito, espero q mañana vengas a visitarme a mí y a tu padre para que podamos conocerla... Bueno hijo nos vemos mañana te espero a las 2 para comer juntos... Sayonara!]  
**  
**-Pero mamá yo...-** la llamada había terminado y Miyagi no sabía que hacer... No podía llevar a Shinobu ya que sus padres lo verían mal... Así q pensó en llevar a alguna de sus amigas y que se hiciera pasar por su amado… pero… el no tenía amigas… su personalidad no se lo permitía… o eso pensó…

**-Aikawa-san-  
**  
**-[Si… buenas noches… soy yo]-** Dijo la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

**-Tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande-  
**  
**-[Eeeh… si claro]-** Contesto ella un poco extrañada.

**-Pues mira el favor es…-** Miyagi le explico a Aikawa el problema que su mamá había ocasionado hace unos momentos por teléfono y cuando termino Aikawa acepto el reto que le propuso Miyagi…

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

**-¡Shinobu! ¡Iré a comprar algunas cosas para la alacena!-** Grito Miyagi desde la puerta

**-¡Está bien!-** Contesto desde donde se encontraba el pequeño terrorista.

Una vez que Miyagi salió de su casa fue a la casa de Usami donde recogería a Aikawa para llevarla con sus padres y presentarla como su "novia"…

Cuando llegaron la mamá de Miyagi no tardo en abrir la puerta, parecía como si hubiera estado esperado el momento para conocer a la novia de su hijo.

Al entrar a la casa recibieron una cálida bienvenida y pasaron a sentarse en el comedor blanco con negro ordenado que se encontraba en la primera planta de la casa.

Mientras tanto un pequeño terrorista se encontraba entretenido leyendo para que cuando su amado estuviera en casa para su lección de historia no se preocupara por no entender lo que se le explicaba.

Pero… la angustia comenzó… ya habían pasado más de las 4 y Miyagi no regresaba para la lección de las 3 pm… así que decidió llamar a su amigo Misaki para ver si no sabía nada del paradero de Miyagi.

Una vez que del teléfono se escuchó la voz de Misaki, Shinobu no hizo otra cosa más que preguntarle donde se encontraba Miyagi… la respuesta de Misaki lo asusto mucho y fue a buscarlo a donde Misaki le había indicado…

**-Y cuéntenos… como se conocieron-**Dijo el padre de Miyagi

**-Pues, la conocí mientras caminaba por un parque, se le habían caído sus cosas y la ayude a recogerlas-** Dijo sin pensar Miyagi.

**-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-** Pregunto la madre de Miyagi

**-Más de 2 años-** Contesto deprisa Miyagi.

**-¿Porque no dejas que la joven Aikawa hable?-** Pregunto su padre.

**-Es que es muy tímida-** Respondió el.

**-Perdón… por ser tímida-** Prosiguió ella.

**-¿Y han pensado en casarse?-** pregunto la madre de él.

**-Sí, claro, ya estamos en eso….-  
**  
Su voz se había cortado por haber visto a cierto joven terrorista por la ventana.

Sin pensarlo se levantó de la silla y salió en busca de su pequeño terrorista. Por lo que sus padres se asustaron al ver su reacción de loco al levantarse como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Miyagi salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo tras su amado y al ver semejante acción sus padres se asustaron y gritaron, pero el, no escucho nada y siguió con la carrera emprendida.

Una vez que lo atrapo lo beso sin importar que sus padres estuvieran ahí.

Sus padres quedaron atónitos a semejante acto realizado por su hijo y después de lo ocurrido Miyagi explico todo lo sucedido y también su verdadera relación con Shinobu y Aikawa, también sobre el embarazo y como había sucedido.

Al parecer los padres de Miyagi fueron muy buenos ya que aceptaron sin peros su relación con Shinobu y su embarazo.

Acto seguido a esto salieron los tres muy felices de casa en dirección al mismo restaurante familiar donde se encontraban hace un par de días para celebrar que todo había salido muy bien…

**Fin del Capítulo 5.- Shinobu, Miyagi y su familia… PARTE 1**


	6. Shinobu, Miyagi y su familia… (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 6.- La familia de Shinobu.**

* * *

Una vez que regresaron del restaurante se dirigieron a sus casas para poder descansar.

Una semana después, Miyagi expuso el tema que estuvo preparando anteriormente en su casa y al terminar fue llamado por el Director a su oficina, sin antes mencionar que necesitaba que llevara a Shinobu con él, y después de lo dicho por el director se dirigió con su amante a la oficina.

Una vez en la oficina Miyagi pudo observar a cierta mujer con la que estuvo casada en una esquina de la oficina.  
El director parecía un poco enfadado al momento de la entrada de nuestra pareja terrorista, sin mostrar mucha importancia a la actitud de éste y tomo asiento seguido de Shinobu.

Después de unos minutos de silencio el director arrojo la bomba.

Comenzó a hablar sobre un par de chismes que rondaban por ahí, los cuales su hija le había comunicado hacía ya unos días pero no creía en ellos, por lo que decidió preguntarle a la pareja sobre estos.

**-Quisiera corroborar algunos temas que han llegado a mí…-** Dijo el Director.

**-Claro, dígame usted, de que se trata-** Comento Miyagi

**-¿Usted está saliendo con mi hijo Shinobu...?-  
**  
Shinobu que estaba tomando agua escupió lo que tenía en su boca al vaso y comenzó a toser mucho, por lo que Miyagi, preocupado por él trato de ayudarlo dándole pequeños golpes en su espalda para que pudiera sacar lo que no había podido tragar de agua.

Su padre asustado reacciono al problema de su hijo y empujo a Miyagi lejos para el darle los golpes en la espalda muy fuertes y lo que Shinobu sentía no era asfixia, si no dolor… tanto por su hijo y por él, pero un grito estremecedor detuvo al director de su acción…

**-¡No lo lastime! ¡Esta embarazado, por favor!-** Grito Miyagi.

Ambos, padre e hija, se quedaron atónitos por lo que grito Miyagi.

Así que ahora le tocaba a Shinobu el explicar la situación… el padre dudo un poco con lo contado pero al final termino aceptando…

Pero… la ex esposa no estuvo muy de acuerdo… parecía extrañada, más bien enojada, como era posible que su hermano estuviera con su ex esposo y que ambos fueran hombres y todavía peor… su hermano embarazado siendo hombre.

La mujer tomo a Shinobu y lo alejo de Miyagi pero Miyagi reacciono y lo tomo en brazos antes de que su ex esposa se lo llevara a otra habitación…

Pero tiempo después de que se percatara de los sentimientos de su hermano y su ex esposo decidió olvidarse por completo de él y regresar con su amante y dejar a su hermano con ese hombre.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 6.- La Familia de Shinobu**

* * *

Gracias a todos por comentar! :* Los amo  
Se que es corto, pero lo bueno es que subo de varios a la vez.


	7. El Amor de un Padre Hacia su Hija

**Capítulo 7.- El Amor de un padre hacia su hija**

* * *

****  
Tiempo después de enterarse de lo que le ocurría a Hiroki, Nowaki salió a comprar lo necesario para su linda hija, una vez que Hiroki volvió a casa observo que había cambiado algo, más bien solo una habitación…

Al final del pasillo se veía entre abierta una puerta que daba hacia un cuarto color rosa, al cual Hiroki entro asombrado…

Todo… TODO era color ROSA… algo que a él no le gustaba mucho, pero le agrado ya que tendría una hija y tendría que acostumbrarse a todo eso…

La habitación tenía una cuna de madera que se convertía en cama de color balso(1) con sabanas rosas, también había un cambiador exactamente de los mismos colores que tenía, en la parte de abajo, una gran dotación de pañales, leche y talco- como para los primeros 2 años de vida.

Había un gran closet que cubría TODA la pared, también de balso, que tenía vestidos, camisas, pantalones, faldas, calcetines, gorritos y zapatos de niña, acomodados del más chico al más grande, y todo eso aguantaba, almenos, para 5 años.

A Hiroki se le salieron las lágrimas de la emoción y Nowaki al percatarse de esto lo beso tiernamente, al que Hiroki correspondió.

Luego de un tiempo fueron al comedor para tomar una rica comida que el mismo Nowaki había preparado, comieron mucho y después de un tiempo Hiroki se dignó a decir unas palabras…

**-¿Porque hiciste todo esto Nowaki?-** Dijo sonrojado Hiroki**- Me refiero a la habitación de… la… bebe.  
**  
**-Porque eso es "El Amor de un padre hacia su hija"-** Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Lo único que hizo Hiroki fue responder a su sonrisa con otra sonrisa y después… se levantó de golpe…

**-Hiro-san, que pasa-** Dijo preocupado Nowaki…

Pero el no contesto, solo caminaba hacia el…

**-Hiro-san…-**

Una vez que llego cerca de Nowaki se agacho y lo beso tiernamente…

Nowaki por supuesto continúo el beso…

**-Y así nuestra hermosa pareja paso un largo rato-  
**

Pero Hiroki se separó de golpe… Sentía un dolor inexplicable… Solo tomo su estómago y cayó al piso…

Nowaki asustado lo llevo directo al carro y de ahí al hospital más cercano, que era en donde trabajaba, y a la parte de urgencias…

Una vez ahí lo llevaron a la sala de partos… Pero para eso Hiroki se había desmayado, y Nowaki estaba tan preocupado que de sus ojos azules salió una lagrima…

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 7.- El Amor de un padre hacia su hija**

* * *

-1.- Balso- Madera de un árbol que crece en la selva sub-tropical del Ecuador, así como en Centroamérica y en otros países suramericanos de colores pálidos y rosados- parecidos al blanco, Peso liviano, y muy fácil de trabajar y pegar….


	8. Convenciendo a Mi Suegro

Aquí esta el otro cap... como lo prometi! C:

* * *

**Capítulo 8.- Convenciendo a mi suegro.**

* * *

****  
Misaki se encontraba triste de no haberle contado nada a su familia y tampoco haber dicho ni una sola palabra a la familia de Usagi pero no sabía cómo decirle a ninguna de las dos familias así que comenzó a investigar sobre cómo decirle a su suegro…  
Misaki se marchó de su hogar en dirección sur, donde se encontraba la mansión Usami, y una vez ahí quiso hablar con el padre de Usagi…

Por su parte Usagi, que regresaba de su trabajo, se dirigió a su pent-house en busca de Misaki, pero una vez ahí el escritor encontró una nota para el departe de Misaki:

_"Me iré a casa de tu padre para poder hablar con el sobre el embarazo, NO VENGAS… con amor Misaki"  
_Pero, como es de suponer de Usagi, no hizo caso a la nota dejada sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su antiguo hogar donde las cosas estaban por cambiar.

* * *

Una vez en la mansión Usami…

**-Quiero hablar con el señor Usami-** Dijo Misaki

A lo que el mayordomo asintió y camino dirigiéndolo hacia un salón donde le pidió que esperara.

Una vez que el padre de Usagi llego Misaki comenzó a hablar sobre lo de su embarazo.

Al momento de terminar de platicar sobre eso se escuchó un estruendoso sonido proveniente de la entrada, era Usagi que venía enojado, y una vez que llego al salón observo que Misaki, Haruhiko y su padre lo observaban…

Luego su hermano se sentó a un lado de Misaki y comenzó a decir cosas como_… "es mío"…_ muchas veces, pero Usagi que estaba enojado camino velozmente hacia el castaño mientras le metía un puñetazo a su hermano en el estómago, luego quiso llevarse a Misaki pero este no se dejó llevar…

-**Tengo que hablar seriamente con tu padre-** Dijo Misaki con una cara sin expresión.

Usagi al observar la cara del menor se quedó sin palabras y luego su padre lo interrumpió…

**-Él se quedara conmigo-  
**  
**-No… el será mío-** Dijo su hermano abrazando a Misaki…

**-NOO!-** Grito histérico Misaki mientras se quitaba al hermano de Usagi de encima-** ¡YA BASTA! ¡Por eso vine a hablar con ustedes! ¡Quiero dejar en claro que yo amo a Akihiko y solo seré de él y de nadie más! ¡Por eso tendremos 3 hijos y no quiero que se entrometan en nuestra relación, solo si es familiar, pero no quiero nada amoroso con ninguno de ustedes dos! ¡Entiéndanlo! ¡Yo solo amo a AKIHIKO! Y a nadie más… ¡Así que ya déjennos en paz! ... Gracias…**

Los Usami quedaron con los ojos como plato al escuchar como un sumiso niño se convertía en un demonio mientras decía eso… y después de una larga discusión ya no fastidiaron más y dejaron ir a la feliz pareja solos.

Misaki dormía plácidamente en el asiento delantero con una gran sonrisa, mientras sostenía su vientre y decía entre sueños_… "pronto seremos una gran familia"…_ Usagi al escuchar esto le dio un beso en la frente_… "te amo Akihiko"_ fue lo que Misaki dijo entre sueños al final…

Después de ahí se dirigieron a su hogar donde descansaron felizmente…

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 8.- Convenciendo a mi Suegro**


	9. Nace la Pequeña Shiori

**Capítulo 9.- Nueva vida en el Mundo: Nace la pequeña Shiori!**

* * *

Nowaki se encontraba muy preocupado por sus dos tesoros, Hiroki y Shiori, pero el doctor no le permitió entrar al área donde estaba Hiroki ya que podría ser difícil la situación de su bebe o de su amante… pero una vez que el peligro se fue le permitieron pasar…

Una vez adentro pudo presenciar a Hiroki sosteniendo una bebe envuelta en una toalla color rosa pálido y al acercarse observo el poco cabello que tenía esta linda bebe, un color café… y azul, la mayoría de su pelo era café pero tenía uno que otro cabello color azul.

Después lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos azules, pero no se podía evitar, todo estaba bien y ya tenían a su pequeña niña con ellos, habían aprendido bien todo lo explicado en el curso de paternidad y estaban más que listos para cuidarla.  
Unos días después la bebe ya estaba lista para regresar a casa con ellos.

Una vez en casa se podía apreciar el amor que le tenían, cuidaban de ella día y noche, no dejaban que durmiera mal y la arrullaban mientras le cantaban canciones de cuna.

La pequeña niña de pelo café azulado y de ojos azul petróleo, muy parecido a los ojos de su padre, nunca lloraba, más bien siempre sonreía, y se movía mucho, parecía igual de inquieta que Hiroki pero sumisa como Nowaki.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo ambos padres cuidaron de la pequeña niña que gozaba de una excelente salud.

Cada día se hacía más evidente, que aunque estuviera saludable, no crecía mucho, por lo que fueron con algún doctor a consultar todas sus dudas.

Ya en el consultorio…

El doctor comento que como el embarazo era en un hombre él bebe sería más pequeño de lo normal, como había dicho Nowaki al comunicarles a las parejas que tendrían hijos, así que no le dieron mucha importancia… después el doctor comento que probablemente podría tener problemas respiratorio, ya que como era más pequeña sus pulmones no eran muy grandes para su cuerpo y que podría tener complicaciones, por lo que se les aconsejo comprar un aparato que proporcionaba oxigeno por medio de una mascarilla por si algo pasaba.

Y no tardó mucho en suceder, un noche como cualquier otra mientras la observaban dormir se percataron que de golpe no se movía su pecho por lo que le proporcionaron el oxígeno necesario y luego continuo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y cada día se hizo igual, así que le ponían la mascarilla para cuando durmiera y no tuvieran problemas o consecuencias en algún futuro.

Su hija no podría correr o brincar… ni siquiera jugar bien sin traer la máscara de oxígeno puesta, pero almenos así estaría a salvo de todo.

No podían hacer otra cosa más que vigilarla y cuidarla mucho, ya que si no la mantenían a salvo… podría darle asma, bronquitis ataques al corazón por falta de oxígeno o incluso morir.

Pero trataron de que no fuera un impedimento para su felicidad y diversión…

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 9.- Nueva vida en el Mundo: Nace la pequeña Shiori!**


	10. La Preocupación de un Hermano

Capítulo 10.- Misaki, Akihiko y la preocupación de un hermano mayor sobre-protector.

* * *

Era el momento… Misaki estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa de su hermano esperando con impaciencia a que su hermano abriera la puerta para poder contarle el secreto que llevaba más de 8 meses ocultándole sobre su embarazo.

Una vez que su hermano lo invito a entrar y tomo asiento en la sala entro Manami por la puerta de la cocina con una charola con 3 vasos con agua, después de un momento de silencio Misaki comenzó a hablar…

**-Hermano… yo…-** tartamudeo Misaki**- tengo que decirte algo… muy importante.**

**-Claro, dime lo que quieras…-**Dijo preocupado Takahiro**- ¿Que pasa…?**

**-Es… es que…yo… ESTOY SALIENDO CON AKIHIKO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!  
**  
Hubo un silencio estrepitante, Takahiro no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa gran confesión.

**-QUE!?-**Grito rompiendo el silencio finalmente.

**-Y aparte…-**Dijo Misaki**- Estoy embarazado**…

**-Estas esperando un que!-**Grito desesperado Takahiro**- un...hijo de él!?**

**-si…-** contesto Misaki cabizbajo.

**-NO LO PERMITIRE!-**

-Pero… hermano!-

Un sonido se escuchó desde la bolsa del pantalón de Misaki, se apresuró a sacar su teléfono y contestar…

**-Hola-**

-[Misaki… donde estas… soy yo… Akihiko!]-

**-Akihi…!- **No pudo contestar, su teléfono había sido arrebatado por su hermano.

**-No permitiré que estén juntos-** Grito Takahiro.

**-[…]-  
**  
La llamada se había terminado… Usagi estaba muy desconcertado… pero lo primero que hizo fue subir a su deportivo rojo y conducir hasta la casa de Takahiro.

Takahiro no perdió el tiempo y encerró a su hermano en su habitación que se encontraba en un tercer piso.

Manami asustada y en shock seguía en el sofá de la sala, pero estaba muy preocupada por Misaki, no sabía si Takahiro haría algo al respecto o también podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría de por vida.

Unos minutos más tarde Usagi ya se encontraba en la casa esperando a que Takahiro abriera la puerta.

Una vez adentro comenzaron a hablar…

**-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto… él es mi hermanito-  
**  
**-Tu no entiendes-**Dijo Akihiko**- Entiende que lo amo!**

**-Pero porque mi hermano!... porque no otro!**

-El es único!

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la tercera planta se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño con un dolor de vientre…

_"Creo que son… contracciones…"_ Pensó, pero él quería que no fuera verdad, ya que no quería que sus hijos nacieran en ese lugar.

**-No lo permitiré!-** Grito Takahiro.

**-¡No importa! ¡No dejare que me apartes de él y de mis hijos!**

**-Hijos…-  
**  
**-¡Si mis 2 niños, mi niña y mi Misaki!-  
**  
**-… son 3…-  
**  
**-¡Si! Y no dejare que me apartes de ellos… ¡Son mi familia!...-  
**  
**-¡Takahiro! Relájate!-**Grito Manami desde la sala- **¡No hagas esto! Te arrepentirás de todo esto…**  
**  
-¡¿Como sabes eso?!-** Grito Takahiro.

**-Siempre que tomas esa actitud y tomas decisiones te arrepientes de todo-**Grito ella.

**-…creo que… los dejare tener la relación…-  
**  
**-¡Muchas gracias!-**Grito Usagi**- ¿Y donde esta Misaki…?**

**-¡Misaki…!-** Takahiro recordó que su hermano estaba encerrado en el tercer piso así que corrió para sacarlo de aquella habitación… pero para su sorpresa, él no estaba ahí.

Los pensamientos de Misaki eran cada vez peores "_Voy a morir", "No quiero que mis hijos sufran" _o _"quiero ver a Akihiko antes de morir".  
_  
**-Tengo que salir de aquí-** Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo**- ¡Aaah! ¡Ya sé!... ¡Por la ventana!...**

Y así el pequeño castaño descendió por las paredes y ventanas de la casa hasta llegar, difícilmente, al piso, una vez abajo camino lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección, hacia su casa.

Usagi y Takahiro se asustaron al no ver al pequeño castaño en la habitación...

Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron a la calle a buscarlo, no lo veían por ningún lado, hasta que Takahiro lo observo en una esquina, apunto de cruzar.

**-¡Misaki!-** Grito Takahiro**- ¡Espera!  
**  
**-¡No!-** Grito desesperado el pequeño castaño mientras intentaba cruzar la calle**- ¡No me rendiré! No dejare que me detengas, ¡NUNCA! Yo… yo seré feliz…-**

* * *

****  
Fin del Capítulo 10.- Misaki, Akihiko y la preocupación de un hermano mayor sobre-protector.

* * *

**ok... creo que me emocione con esta historia jajaja...**


	11. La Perdida de Algo Muy Importante

Disfrútenlo!... se que es un poco trágico, pero, mi imaginación siempre esta pensando este tipo de cosas...

* * *

**Capitulo 11.- El accidente y la perdida de algo muy importante.**

* * *

Misaki no se había percatado de que el semáforo para peatones ya estaba en rojo y que el seguía a mitad de la calle, un carro trato de frenar, pero ya era tarde, se había impactado contra el castaño.

**-¡MISAKI!- **Gritaron Takahiro y Akihiko**- ¡NOOOOO!**

* * *

Misaki se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente, Takahiro y Akihiko corrieron hacia el y trataron de despertarlo, pero… no había respuestas, sangre salía de su cabeza y …por sus pantalones.

**-Un…-**Tartamudeo Takahiro**- Aborto…**

**-¡No lo permitiré!-**Grito Akihiko decidido mientras trataba de levantar al castaño en brazos.

Una vez que lo cargo trato de levantarlo lo mas cuidadosamente posible, y después corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hospital que se encontraba a pocas calles de ahí.

Al momento de llegar al hospital un grupo de médicos de emergencias arrebataron al castaño de los grandes brazos del peliplata.

Akihiko se puso isterico y trato de evitar que se lo llevara, pero era imposible, se habían llevado el frágil cuerpo de su amado en una camilla medica que poco a poco se teñia de un color rojo sangre, tan profundo, tan rojo… Akihiko trato de mantener la calme pero solo pudo cerrar los ojos… Segundos después el escritor se desplomo en el suelo, pera antes de golpear en el piso Takahiro lo agarro, lo único y ultimo que logro observar fue un par de lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de Akihiko y de el mismo.

Cuando Akihiko despertó se observo recostado en una camilla del área de chequeo del hospital, Takahiro le explico lo ocurrido, que el se había desmayado por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde entro el Dr. Kusama a la sala.

**-¿Nowaki… que haces aquí?-** pregunto muy intrigado Akihiko.

**-Me han llamado de este hospital a mi área de trabajo, como el caso era especial y en su expediente había puesto que era indispensable tratar a este paciente por mi propia mano….-** Explico Nowaki**- Por esa razón enviaron a el helipuerto de nuestro hospital un helicóptero para que pudiera venir a ver a Misaki y observar como se encuentra…**

-¡¿Como esta Misaki?!-

Pregunto a gritos Akihiko.

**-Pues el…-** Después de una pausa comenzó a hablar de nuevo**- … El esta bien… pero…**

-¡Pero que…!-

Grito Akihiko

**-¡Tranquilízate!-** Dijo Takahiro en voz alta**- Se que estas preocupado, pero por favor… deja que nos pueda explicar bien la situación de Misaki y los bebes…**

**-Gracias-** Dijo Nowaki**- Bueno, la situación es esta… Misaki esta bien, solo que … ha entrado en Coma…  
**  
**-¿¡Coma!?-** Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

**-Si, ha entrado en un coma, pero aun no sabemos cuanto tiempo permanecerá así…**

-Y… Como están los bebes…?

**-…-** hubo un silencio muy grande, y con el una gran preocupación se sentía en el ambiente**- Solo han podido sobrevivir 2 de los tres bebes… un niño y una niña…  
**  
Ni Takahiro ni Akihiko podían creer tal hecho, ni que Misaki estuviera en un estado vegetal ni que hubiera muerto un bebe…

**-También tengo otra mala noticia-** Interrumpió el silencio**- la bebe tendrá problemas para escuchar y el bebe para caminar.  
**  
**-¿Como sabe eso?-** Pregunto entre lagrimas Akihiko.

**-Porque como Misaki entro en coma su cuerpo no podía mantenerlos con vida dentro de el, asi que al momento de sacar a los bebes los revisamos cuidadosamente, pero el bebe no respondía a estímulos en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y la bebe no respondía a ningún sonido…-**Dijo Nowaki.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo 11.- El accidente y la perdida de algo muy importante.**

* * *

Espero que les guste! cuídense...


	12. Nace un Niño Terrorista

**Capítulo 12: Nace un niño terrorista!**

* * *

****  
Mientras el joven Shinobu se encontraba reposando en casa, Miyagi estaba en la tienda de comida rápida para llevarla a casa y que pudiera comer.

Al llegar a su casa observo al pequeño Shinobu dormir, pero luego él se despertó de golpe...

**-¿Que pasa Shinobu…?  
**  
**-Creo que ya viene él bebe…-**dijo muy seriamente Shinobu.

Miyagi no dudo ni un segundo, preparo el auto y llevo lentamente al pequeño al asiento trasero donde lo recostó para que no sintiera mucho dolor… aunque no demostrara sentirlo.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital Shinobu se dirigió caminando como si no pasara nada hasta la recepción, donde se registró y luego tomo asiento en una silla de ruedas que Miyagi había traído para que lo pudiera llevar a la sala donde tendrían a su hijo.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Miyagi seguía en el área de espera mientras Shinobu estaba dentro de la sala de operaciones.

Una vez que el doctor salió Miyagi pudo pasar a observar a su amado.

El Joven tenía en sus manos a un bebe muy pálido, y tenía mucho pelo de color castaño muy obscuro, casi negro… era un mini Miyagi pero tenía los ojos más claros, como si mirara hacia la nada.

**-¡Makoto, Bienvenido al mundo!- **Dijo Shinobu con una cara de gran euforia.

**-Bienvenido-** Continúo Miyagi**- Sabes Makoto tus ojos y carita son idéntico a tu padre Shinobu o a tu madre…  
**  
**-Como que "madre"-**Replico Shinobu con el niño en brazos**- ¡Yo soy hombre!**

**-Si... pero tú te embarazaste y lo tuviste en tu vientre por 9 meses, eso hacen las mamas de los bebes…-** Concluyo Miyagi.

Antes de poder defenderse Miyagi ya había acercado sus labios a los de él y con eso comenzó un beso suave, tierno y largo.

Shinobu se puso sonrojado y Miyagi se río de él.

El doctor entro para darle unas noticias a la pequeña familia.

**-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia- **Dijo el Doctor

**-Cuál es la mala-** Pregunto Shinobu mientras apretaba contra su pecho al pequeño Makoto.

**- La mala es que su hijo esta… parcialmente ciego…**

**-¡¿Que?!-** grito Miyagi

**-¿Cómo es posible?-**dijo en voz alta Shinobu.

**-Tanto su hijo como los hijos de sus amigos tienen un problema de nacimiento, pero la buena noticia es que es posible que conforme pase el tiempo el problema se mejore y desaparezca- **Dijo el Doctor tratando de que no se deprimieran Shinobu y Miyagi.

**-¿Amigos?-** Dijo Shinobu con intriga.

**-Si… Misaki y Hiroki- **Contesto el doctor**- Pero no puedo contarle sobre eso ya que es la vida privada de los pacientes… solo puedo decirles el porqué de esto… la razón es que como son hombres y no tenían el lugar donde procrear al bebe sufrieron daños dentro de su vientre…  
**  
El doctor se retiró a la vez que ellos fueron dados de alta a los 5 días de haber estado ahí.

Una vez que pudieron regresar a casa les esperaba una larga tarea que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 12: Nace un niño terrorista!**

* * *

es muy cruel lo que le híze a los bebes.. pero no me odien... les juro que la situación cambiara!... QUIZAS (:


	13. El Nacimiento De Mis Hijos y Algo Más

sin mas que decir... aquí el capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 13.- El nacimiento de mis hijos y el sufrimiento de mi novio.**

* * *

****  
Una vez que Misaki despertó de su coma observo a un peli-plata que estaba recostado a un lado de su cama.

**-Akihiko…-** Susurro Misaki.

_"Parece muy cansado, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin dormir" _pensó Misaki.

Misaki no quitaba la mirada de Akihiko, hasta que el peli-plata despertó…

**-¡Misaki!-** Grito el escritor.

El ojiverde se asustó pero no mostro expresión alguna, Usagi salió corriendo y 5 minutos después entro con un médico.

**-¡Observe doctor!, Ya despertó… le dije que no era ninguna mentira!-  
**  
**-Wow, creí que era mentira lo que me decía-** comento el doctor con una mirada de asombro.

**-¿Que…? ¿Que pasa?-** Decía Misaki con intriga.

**-Bueno señor Takahashi, debo hacerle algunas pruebas antes de decirle su situación-  
**  
**-¿Situación?-**Misaki empezó a tener recuerdos borrosos de lo sucedido, y al reaccionar toco su vientre entre lágrimas- **Doctor… ¿¡DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS!?**

Misaki comenzó a llorar mientras Akihiko tomaba su mano.

-**Joven Takahashi-** dijo el doctor**- Tengo que decirle algo muy importante… Sus hijos… bueno pues vera, ya nacieron…  
**  
**-¡Ya nacieron!- **Grito Misaki con felicidad y lágrimas en sus ojos**- ¿¡Y como están!?**

* * *

-**Misaki… hay algo importante que debes saber-** Dijo Akihiko con seriedad- **¿A nuestro hijo mayor le decidimos poner Daichi verdad?...  
**  
**-Si…-** Dijo Misaki sin saber el porqué de la pregunta-

Akihiko comenzó a llorar y al calmarse comenzó a hablar**…- Pues veras… Daichi está… mue…r…to…  
**  
Misaki comenzó a llorar más y más, no podía aguantar las lágrimas…

**-¿Y... donde están Takeshi y Ritsuko?-** Pregunto Misaki aun con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes.

**-Ellos… están bien, pero…-  
**  
**-¡¿PERO QUE?!-** Grito histérico el castaño…- **¡NO ME VENGAS CON PERO… DIME COMO ESTAN MIS HIJOS! PORFAVOR…-** el castaño no dejaba de llorar y por consecuente Akihiko también permanecía llorando…

**-Ellos… están bien, pero con problemas, llevamos alrededor de 5 semanas con análisis y nuestros…-** no termino de hablar ya que Misaki lo interrumpió.

**-¿¡5 SEMANAS!? ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LLEVE 5 SEMANAS CON LOS ANALISIS?-  
**  
**-CALMATE MISAKI-** Grito el escritor mientras tenia abrazado a su oji-verde- **por favor… cálmate.**

-Usted lleva 49 días en coma… bueno como estaba diciendo… Su hijo tiene algunos problemas, no ha respondido a ningún estímulo de la cintura hacia abajo, por lo que hemos estado revisando parece que su hijo tendrá muchos problemas para caminar… o podría no… caminar jamás…-

dijo el doctor- **Y… su hija… tiene graves problemas al escuchar, es lo mismo que su hermano, podría tener graves problemas para escuchar, o hay una posibilidad de que tampoco se recupere…-  
**  
**-¿Como que 49 días… en coma?...-  
**  
-**Deja que te explique-** Dijo Akihiko**- después de lo de tu huida con tu hermano, un auto te arrollo… y como perdiste mucha sangre… quedaste en coma, pero como los bebes no podían estar más en tu interior porque no tenías fuerza… tuvieron que realizar una cesárea para que los bebes no corrieran peligro, lo bueno es que solo se adelantó 3 días el nacimiento y no fue nada grave para tu salud… ¡Estoy muy feliz que hayas despertado!...  
**  
Misaki parecía escuchar todo, pero no respondía a nada, tenía los ojos en blanco…

**-¡Misaki!...!MISAKI!-** grito Akihiko con toda sus fuerzas, pero no había ninguna respuesta…- **¡MISAKI!  
**  
**-Creo que decirle todo eso de golpe y recién despertado lastimo los frágiles sentimientos de él joven…-** dijo el doctor**- lo mejor será dejarlo descansar…-  
**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-10 años más tarde.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

****  
**-¡Takeshi! ¡Es hora de cenar… avísale a tu hermana por favor!-** grito Misaki desde el comedor.

**- ¡Ahora vamos Mamá!-  
**  
**-¡Apresúrense… les tenemos una sorpresa!-** dijo Akihiko desde la parte baja de las escaleras.

**-¡Si…! ¡No te preocupes papá!-**

* * *

****  
**Fin del Capítulo 13.- El nacimiento de mis hijos y el sufrimiento de mi novio.****me despido! sin mas que decir y agradecer! ... ya casi es el final de este fic! solo faltan 2 capítulos!**


	14. Tratando De Sobrellevar La Situación

**Capítulo 14.- Complicaciones en la vida! Tratando de sobrellevar la situación.**

* * *

**-¡Takeshi! ¡Es hora de cenar… avísale a tu hermana por favor!-** grito Misaki desde el comedor.

**- ¡Ahora vamos Mamá!-  
**  
**-¡Apresúrense… les tenemos una sorpresa!-** dijo Akihiko desde la parte baja de las escaleras.

**-¡Si…! ¡No te preocupes papá!-**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. la parte alta de la casa.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Un pequeño niño con el pelo castaño y ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas, se transportaba rápidamente por los pasillos en busca de su hermana.

Una vez que la encontró la llevo a la parte baja de la casa para que su padre pudiera darles la sorpresa que tanto llamaba la atención para ellos.

Akihiko al observar a sus hermosos hijos los levanto en brazos y los abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y comenzó a recordar a su difunto hijo, pero rápidamente dejo de pensar en aquello para darles la sorpresa a sus hijos.  
**  
-Tendrán una revisión así que alisten sus cosas para que podamos ir con el doctor, al parecer ya es una de las ultimas-  
**  
Los niños, al escuchar esto, salieron lo más rápido posible hacia sus habitaciones, que se encontraban en el primer piso, y sacaron una pequeña mochila con ropa y cosas necesarias para el hospital.

Durante el camino los niños se veían muy felices de ir al hospital, siempre que se dirigían al hospital y entraban en alguna operación salían mejorados, con el tiempo habían mejorado demasiado, no completamente, pero después de diez años de cirugías se decidió que hasta que los jóvenes no tuvieran una edad aproximada de 16 a 18 años no entrarían a otra porque sería de alto riesgo.

Cada vez que entraban a alguna operación su padre, Akihiko, lloraba mientras que su madre, Misaki, temían poder perder a alguno de sus hijos otra vez.

La más pequeña de los dos, la pequeña Ritsuko, con el cabello castaño tan largo que tocaba el suelo, y sus ojos verdes destellaban a kilómetros… podía hacer todo como una niña normal de 10 pero debido a que nació sin el poder de escuchar tuvo demasiados problemas para aprender a hablar, y poco a poco fue mejorando, una vez que pudo escuchar un poco comenzó a hablar con su hermano, pero… a nadie más que a él le dirigía la palabra, cada día mejoraba más y más, hasta que con ayuda de sus aparatos de audición podía escuchar, no perfectamente, pero podía distinguir las palabras y leer los labios de las personas, pero sin los aparatos no escuchaba más que zumbidos.

Por otro lado, el mayor por un minuto o dos, el joven Takeshi, un joven con el cabello castaño y ojos color verde como los de su hermana, era capaz de todo, con la excepción de correr y brincar. Con ayuda de las operaciones del hospital y la de sus padres pudo mejorar en todo, puede caminar lentamente, pero después de un tiempo se llega a cansar, se desplaza con bastón o silla de ruedas, dependiendo de que tanto le duelan las piernas al moverse, prefiere permanecer en la silla tanto como sea posible, para así no empeorar o retroceder en su mejoramiento. Es el único capaz de hablar con Ritsuko y entenderla a la perfección, se denomina a sí mismo como _**"el traductor" **_ya que nadie más ha podido hacer lo que él hace. Es muy cariñoso con todos y emprendedor, aunque a veces se reserva sus verdaderos sentimientos solo para que la otra persona pueda ser feliz.

Después de salir de las revisiones mensuales se dirigieron a realizar el mandado para la semana

**-Dice Ritsu-chan que si puedes comprar un poco de jugo de manzana-** Dijo el pequeño Takeshi

**-Claro hijo-** dijo su padre**- ¿Tú no quieres nada?**

**-… un poco de…-** El pequeño Takeshi había chocado contra alguien, ese alguien se levantó buscando sus lentes, una vez que los encontró se reincorporo para observar a alguien familiar justo enfrente de el en su silla de ruedas.

**-¡Takeshi!-** Dijo el pequeño niño de lentes.

**-¡Makoto!-** contesto el castaño ante él.

Enfrente de Takeshi se encontraba el pequeño Makoto, un pequeño niño de no más de 10 años de edad, de cabello negro y ojos grises con unos lentes muy gruesos para ver un poco mejor, ya que sin ellos no podría ver más que luces y destellos, y en su mano derecha traía un bastón para orientarse. A pesar de no poder ver, el joven no se desanimaba, vivía lo más que podía, y siempre llevaba a Shiori para que fuera un apoyo para él.

A su lado se podía observar a la pequeña Shiori, una niña de cabello castaño y unos cabellos azules, sus ojos azul petróleo que brillaban como dos estrellas en el cielo, los dos pequeños niños estaban sostenidos de la mano, como si fueran hermanos, era calmada, y tímida al igual que Ritsuko, casi no hablaba. Siempre tenía una bolsa de un tirante que usaba cruzada, ahí tenía sus inhaladores y sus pequeños repuestos por si algo pasaban.

Los cuatro niños eran muy buenos amigo, siempre estaban junto, pero ya hacía 6 meses que no se veían, por esa razón decidieron hacer una reunión en casa de los Usami, para volver a convivir como en los viejos tiempos.

Cada niño había sobrellevado su situación y nunca se desanimaban, a excepción de la pequeña Ritsuko que era demasiado callada y solo se comunicaba con su hermano.

Cada complicación de su vida los hacia especiales, y así se sentían… especiales, y muy queridos por sus familias.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 14.- Complicaciones en la vida! Tratando de sobrellevar la situación.

* * *

Proximamente el ultimo capitulo de este fic!


	15. El Final Del Comienzo

**Capítulo 15.- El final del comienzo.**

* * *

Después de haber vivido 10 años incapacitados de alguna forma, los pequeños trataban de mejorar día con día, porque solo el tiempo podría hacer que ellos mejoraran.

Todos trataban de hacer hablar a la pequeña Ritsuko, pero era imposible, no hablaba más que con su hermano.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y todos mejoraba poquito a poquito, excepto una sola persona… la pequeña Ritsuko.

¿Porque ella no mejoraba? ¿Porque era la única que seguía igual? ¿Porque en vez de avanzar retrocedía lentamente?

Todo fue resuelto cuando fue llevada de urgencias al hospital por una ligera fiebre.

El doctor había conversado con los padres de la pequeña niña, su situación era un gran misterio, viniendo de 2 hombres sus defensas eras nulas, se enfermaría a todo rato y más en épocas frías.

Los padres lloraban mucho, pero… ¿Que se podía hacer? No querían perder otro hijo, así que hicieron lo posible para que no saliera lastimada y no fuera a parar de nuevo a algún hospital.

Temían lo peor, por esa razón la cuidaban como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Todos los días la llevaban junto con su hermano a la escuela, Misaki la peinaba con dos coletas y lo demás suelto, ya que su pelo tocaba el piso, y así evitaba ensuciárselo demasiado.

Cada día llegaba con sueño, por esa razón la dejaban dormir y se levantaba a las 2 de la mañana a hacer las tareas, solo que ese pequeño detalle sus padres no lo sabían, siempre pensaban que no tenía tareas.

A los 12 años la niña ya sabía todo sobre las historias de todo el mundo y había leído todos los libros que su padre había escrito, amaba leer mangas y tenía un pequeño repertorio de mangas yaoi en su closet, al cual nadie entraba.

La pequeña cuidaba incondicionalmente a su familia.

Nadie, a excepción de los mayores, supo sobre Daichi, él bebe muerto de Misaki y Usami. Tampoco sabían sobre el accidente… era un total secreto.

Pero como decirle a los niños sobre aquel terrible incidente… era mejor permanecer en silencio, así nadie pensaría en aquello.

La que más progresaba era Shiori, casi nunca le daban ataques de asma o ese tipo de cosas.

Ella era la más sana de los cuatro, totalmente lo contrario de Ritsuko.

Y así, día con día, los niños vivieron bien, felices y contentos.

O eso creían…

Fin del Capítulo 15.- El final del comienzo.

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC: MISAKI, HIROKI Y SHINOBU EN PROBLEMAS!**

* * *

BUENO PUES YA TERMINE ESTE FIC(: FUE CORTO PERO TENDRÁ CONTINUACIÓN... AQUI LA DEJO! GRACIAS A TODOS POR TODO (:

* * *

**continuación.- ~ Todo continúa por alguna razón. PROXIMAMENTE**


End file.
